Morta Goth's Drag Race: Redemption
Season 1 - Season 2 - Season 3' '- Season 4 - All Stars - Season 5 - Season 6 - Redemption - All Stars 2 - Season 7 Morta Goth's Drag Race: Redemption is a fictional reality television show that takes place within the world of the Sims. Redemption will premiere in 2019 and have 12 total contestants. The prize includes the title of Redemption Superstar, a 1-year supply of Sim City Cosmetics, and a cash prize of $100,000. Redemption sees 12 contestants who were eliminated within the first 3 episodes of their original seasons return for a new chance at the crown. The season will feature a twist, each of the queens competing in teams of two. Madame Cox and Orgamza were both crowned the winners, resulting in the series first and only tied crowning. Contestants (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) Contestant Progress * Dark Blue - Contestant was in the top and won the lip sync * Yellow - Contestant was in the top but lost the lip sync * Light Blue - Contestant scored high in the challenge * White - Contestant was safe * Pink - Contestant scored low in the challenge * Orange - Contestant was in the bottom and lipsynced * Yellow-orange - Contestant was in the bottom but didn't lipsync * Red - Contestant was eliminated after lipsyncing * Maroon - Contestant was eliminated but didn't lipsync * Black - Contestant was eliminated without lipsyncing * ‡ - Team won the mini challenge Lip-syncs Episodes Episode 1: The queens enter the werkroom one-by-one and are greeted by Morta Goth. She tells them that Redemption will feature a new twist and the queens will be competing in teams of 2. The queens choose their partners by making quick matches with each other. The teams are: * Team Amazon Coutour: Amazon Kween and Desiree Coutour * Team Betnova: Betty Dayne and Nova China * Team Dakaria: Dahlia Black and Zakaria * Team Hel-Cat: Feline and Helen Hilton * Team Odamza: Odette Flare and Orgamza * Team Toxic Cox: Madame Cox and Toxic BangBang After the queens are put into teams, they take place in an Opposites Attract themed photoshoot. Morta selects Dakaria's photo as her favorite and they win extra materials for the main challenge. Morta tells the queens that for their main challenge, they'll be creating a conjoined twin runway look to symbolize their newfound sisterhood with their partners. On the runway, teams Odamza and Hel-Cat are declared safe. Dakaria and Toxic Cox receive positive critiques from the judges, both teams being complimented for being exceptionally strong pairings in the challenge. Teams Amazon Coutour and Betnova are criticized and chosen as the bottom by default. Team Dakaria wins the challenge before Morta tells the bottom teams that one of them from each team must prepare to lip sync. Desiree Coutour and Nova China step up and prepare to Lip Sync for their Lives. After a fierce performance, Nova China is chosen as the winner, saving herself and Betty Dayne. Desiree and Amazon Kween are asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: An "Opposites Attract" photoshoot * Mini Challenge Winner: Team Dakaria (Dahlia Black and Zakaria) * Main Challenge: Create a conjoined twin runway outfit *'Challenge Winner': Team Dakaria (Dahlia Black and Zakaria) * Bottom Two Teams: Team Amazon Coutour (Amazon Kween and Desiree Coutour) and Team Betnova (Betty Dayne and Nova China) * Lip Sync Song: "Level Up" by Ciara * Lip Sync Contestants: Desiree Coutour and Nova China * Eliminated: Team Amazon Coutour (Amazon Kween and Desiree Coutour) *'Farewell Message' Amazon Kween: "I wanted to show the world my heart. Sometimes you dont get what you want. Love always, Amazon Kween" *'Farewell Message' Desiree Coutour: "Eat your heart out. I turned it. -Dez" Episode 2: The 5 remaining teams are greeted by Morta Goth. For their mini challenge they play a game of musical fill in the blanks, finishing the lyrics to several of Morta Goth's singles. Team Odamza are chosen as the winning pair. For their main challenge, the queens record a new version of one of Morta Goth's singles and create choreography to perform it on the main stage. On the runway, the queens deliver Disco Diva realness. Team Toxic Cox is declared safe. Teams Odamza and Betnova receive positive critiques, Morta saying that she was impressed by Betty and Nova's 180 from last week. Odette Flare's performance is heavily praised, saying that she had one of the best performances of the week. Orgamza also receives praise for being able to compliment Odette's performance while not being too outshined. Team Odamza wins the challenge. Teams Hel-Cat and Dakaria receive negative critiques and are chosen as the bottom teams. Feline and Dahlia Black volunteer to lip sync before performing to "Freakshow" by Britney Spears. Feline turns out the lip sync, causing Morta to say that she was disappointed to see team Dakaria fall so quickly. Team Hel-Cat is chosen to stay while Dahlia Black and Zakaria are asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Finish the lyrics * Mini Challenge Winner: Team Odamza (Odette Flare and Orgamza) * Main Challenge: Record a new version of a Morta Goth song and choreograph a performance for the main stage. * Runway Theme: Disco Divas *'Challenge Winner': Team Odamza (Odette Flare and Orgamza) * Bottom Two Teams: Team Hel-Cat (Feline and Helen Hilton) and Team Dakaria (Dahlia Black and Zakaria) * Lip Sync Song: "Freakshow" by Britney Spears * Lip Sync Contestants: Feline and Dahlia Black * Eliminated: Team Dakaria (Dahlia Black and Zakaria) *'Farewell Message' Dahlia Black: "I feel so sad. I love you guys. Feline.. congratz. Goodnight -Dahlia" *'Farewell Message' Zakaria: "Love above all -Zakaria" Episode 3: The 4 remaining teams are greeted by Morta Goth. For their challenge, they are partnered up with a famous sim, make them over, and perform as a girl group with them. For winning the previous challenge, Odamza is chosen to assign the groups. Toxic Cox wins the challenge. Hel-Cat winds up in the bottom again with Odamza. Hel-Cat is eliminated. Challenge Teams * Mini Challenge: N/A * Mini Challenge Winner: N/A * Main Challenge: Perform in girl groups with a famous sim. * Runway Theme: N/A *'Challenge Winner': Team Toxic Cox (Madame Cox and Toxic BangBang) * Bottom Two Teams: Team Hel-Cat (Feline and Helen Hilton) and Team Odamza (Dahlia Black and Zakaria) * Lip Sync Song: "Upside Down" by Paloma Faith * Lip Sync Contestants: Feline and Odette Flare * Eliminated: Team Hel-Cat (Feline and Helen Hilton) *'Farewell Message' Feline: "She was fierce until the end. Period. Boop-oop. #TeamCox" *'Farewell Message' Helen Hilton: "wish I went out swinging but thats how the cards fall. nighty night bitches lol Helen Hilton"